Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Vanessa completes in her favorite game, she earns $1000$ points. Vanessa already has $430$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3200$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Vanessa needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Vanessa will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Vanessa wants to have at least $3200$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3200$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3200$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1000 + 430 \geq 3200$ $ x \cdot 1000 \geq 3200 - 430 $ $ x \cdot 1000 \geq 2770 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2770}{1000} \approx 2.77$ Since Vanessa won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $2.77$ up to $3$ Vanessa must complete at least 3 levels.